


Destiny

by justbeck



Category: when it has to have a fandom to be posted xP
Genre: Boarding School, Going on an Adventure, Humour, Other, Pixies, Shifters, Superpowers, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbeck/pseuds/justbeck
Summary: “ Noah is what you would class as your average teenage boy, that’s until he’s whisked away to a boarding school for exceptional beings “





	Destiny

“ Noah Peritz,

 

I'd like to apologise for the short notice, but I'm delighted to tell you that you've been offered a place to Estermere Academy. If you do not know, we are an elite institution that strive to help broaden the minds of young exceptional beings; like yourself of course.

If you do take up this offer, then you can be assured you that the expenses will be paid for and you'll be able to find the equipment provided in your dormitory. We really hope you consider your place at our academy, as we would be thrilled to have someone of your potential here in our facility.

There is more I would like to discuss with you Noah, but now isn't the time. I hope to see you in September.

 

Head Master, Mr S.Cambridge “

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Becky here!  
> Thought it'll be fun to post my story on here, so I did. It's also on wattpad under the name (@justbeckk), so if it seems familiar that's why. Anyway hope you liked this little introduction and I'll see you in the next part!


End file.
